Jersey Airport
| ICAO = | type = Public | owner = | operator = Jersey Airport | city-served = Jersey | location = Saint Peter | elevation-f = 277 | elevation-m = 84 | coordinates = | pushpin_map = Channel Islands | pushpin_label = EGJJ | pushpin_map_caption = Location on Jersey | website = jerseyairport.com | metric-rwy = Y | r1-number = 08/26 | r1-length-f = 5,597 | r1-length-m = 1,706 | r1-surface = Asphalt | stat-year = 2015 | stat1-header = Passengers | stat1-data = 1,554,390 | stat2-header = Passenger Change 14–15 | stat2-data = 3.9% | stat3-header = Aircraft Movements | stat3-data = 46,822 | stat4-header = Movements Change 14–15 | stat4-data = 6.2% | footnotes = Sources: UK AIP at NATSJersey – EGJJ Statistics from the UK Civil Aviation Authority }} Jersey Airport is located in the parish of Saint Peter, west northwest of Saint Helier in Jersey, in the Channel Islands. History Air service to Jersey before 1937 consisted of biplane airliners and some seaplanes landing on the beach at Saint Aubin bay. Jersey Airways and Imperial Airways were among those who operated to the island before the Second World War, but conditions were difficult as timetables were governed by tides. It was also difficult to prevent members of the public from walking across the landing area, and any aircraft which had mechanical problems had to be dragged up the slipways until the tide receded. The States of Jersey decided to build an airport which opened on 10 March 1937 with four grass runways, the longest being with a concrete centreline. Concrete taxiways were added during the World War II occupation by the Luftwaffe – they also built hangars, one of which, the Jersey Airlines hangar, is still in existence although no longer used. A tarmac runway was opened in 1952 and the grass strips were closed. A feature of the airport in the 1950s was the traffic control system – traffic-lights were in place to prevent vehicles using the road from Les Quennevais to the Airport when planes were being moved to or from the hangar used by B.E.A. The runway was lengthened several times over the years, reaching its current length of in 1976. The runway is wide. Additional taxiways were added several years later to improve access to the one end of the runway. However, due to its restricted length, in October 2007 Thomsonfly announced the removal of some services as it introduced the larger Boeing 737-800 to its fleet.Airline cuts back island flights BBC News – 9 October 2007 Designated 09/27 in 1952, the runway was redesignated 08/26 in October 2014 due to a shift in the earth's magnetic poles. There were approximately 5,000 aircraft movements and 1.5 million passengers annually at the airport based on 2014 statistics. Terminal The 1937 terminal was designed with a control tower between the arrivals and departures areas. The terminal was extended in 1976. A new departures terminal adjoining the existing terminal was opened in 1997. A new air traffic control tower was completed and opened in late 2010, and all major airport operations have been transferred to these new buildings. Work was intended to begin late 2011 to demolish the original airport building, constructed in 1937 and which contains large quantities of asbestos but work was never undertaken as the building was nominated as a protected historical building. Eventually, on 17 March 2014 it was determined on grounds of aviation safety, that the old terminal building would have to be demolished. Jersey is part of the Common Travel Area, which means that there are limited identity card checks before boarding a flight to the UK or Ireland. There would be full passport check when travelling to or from other countries. Airlines and destinations Passenger | Seasonal: Dublin |Austrian Airlines| Seasonal: Viennahttps://www.flightradar24.com/data/flights/os2766 |BMI Regional| Seasonal: Bristol |British Airways| London-Gatwick |Carpatair|'Seasonal charter:' Zurich |CityJet|'Seasonal charter:' Guernsey, Rotterdam |Citywing | Seasonal: Gloucestershire, Isle Of Man |easyJet| Glasgow, Liverpool, London-Gatwick, London-Luton Seasonal: Belfast-International, London-Southend, Newcastle upon Tyne |Eurowings operated by Germanwings | Seasonal: Düsseldorf |Flybe| Birmingham, Cardiff, Doncaster/Sheffield, Exeter, Guernsey, Manchester, Southampton Seasonal: Aberdeen, Durham/Tees Valley, East Midlands, Edinburgh, Geneva, Glasgow, Humberside, Inverness, Norwich Seasonal charter: Málagahttp://www.flydirect.je/customer-info/our-aircraft |Flybe http://www.itv.com/news/channel/update/2016-01-11/blue-islands-flights-to-be-run-through-flybe/ | Bristol, Guernsey, London-City, Southamptonhttp://www.flybe.com/timetableClassic/timetable.jsp?selDep=SOU&selDest=JER Seasonal: Genevahttp://www.flybe.com/franchises-codeshares/ Seasonal charter: Dundee, Zürich |Germania| Seasonal charter: Faro, Madeira, Toulouse |Jet2.com| Seasonal: Leeds/Bradford |Lufthansa Regional | Seasonal: Munich |Primera Air | Seasonal: Billund, Copenhagenhttps://aviability.com/flight-number/flight-pf410-primera-air |SkyWork Airlines|'Seasonal:' Basel/Mulhouse (begins 3 June 2017), Bern |Volotea|'Seasonal charter:' Barcelona, Palma de Mallorca, Tenerife-South }} As well as direct services, Flybe operates flights from Jersey to Birmingham and Exeter with an immediate stop in Guernsey. There are also periodic charter flights to European holiday destinations. Cargo Cargo flights, including daily mail and paper services, which are handled by OceanAir Express Logistics, are operated by Atlantic Airlines and RVL Aviation. General Aviation Apart from scheduled airline services, Jersey Airport accommodates a thriving general aviation population, including the Jersey Aero Club. It is also home to the Jersey International Air Display in September each year. Aviation Beauport Ltd is based at Jersey Airport and offers worldwide private charter flights. Statistics Ground transportation Road There are long and short-stay car parks located at the airport, and free parking areas for bicycles and motorcycles.Jersey Airport Public transport There is a public taxi rank, and bus stop directly outside the arrivals hall. LibertyBus's route 15 connects with the main terminus, Liberation Station, in St Helier.http://www.libertybus.je/pdfs/15x.pdf Accidents and incidents *1938 Jersey Airport disaster References External links * Official website Category:Airports in the Channel Islands Category:Transport in Jersey Category:Tourism in Jersey Category:Buildings and structures in Jersey Category:Airports established in 1937 Category:1937 establishments in the United Kingdom